¿Por qué no te gusta?
by LeFleur89
Summary: Es lo que me hubiese gustado como continuación al 2x06 Changing. Ya sabemos cómo se sentía Alex tras lo ocurrido pero, ¿y Maggie?


**¡Hola! Os traigo un pequeño one-shot que, como habréis leído en la descripción, es lo que me hubiese gustado que ocurriese tras el capítulo 2x06. Pero bueno, para eso están los fics, ¿no? XD Así que nada, ¡espero que os guste!**

Cuando Alex se marchó del bar de esa manera Maggie se dio cuenta de que quizá no había tenido el tacto suficiente al decirle aquellas palabras. Al fin y al cabo es muy difícil abrir tu corazón a alguien y más cuando hasta hace cosa de un par de días esa persona no sabía ni que le gustaban las mujeres.

Pensó en ir tras ella pero estaba segura de que eso era algo que Alex no quería. Ahora mismo necesitaba su espacio y Maggie lo comprendía y lo respetaba. Sólo esperaba no haberle hecho daño porque no era su intención, nada más lejos de la realidad. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no había sabido reaccionar de la mejor manera, o al menos de la forma en la que Alex habría querido que lo hiciese.

Ya no tenía ganas de seguir jugando al billar por lo que dejó el taco sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la barra. Allí estaba Darla que en cuanto la vio sacó un botellín de cerveza, lo dejó sobre la madera y le quitó la chapa. Maggie le dio las gracias con un simple movimiento de cabeza y se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Rodeó con las manos el frío cristal de la botella y se mojó los labios antes de darle un trago.

\- Es guapa. –Comentó Darla.

\- ¿Eh? –Maggie levantó la vista y frunció el ceño.

\- La chica con la que juegas tanto al billar. –Se puso a secar uno de los vasos. –O más bien jugabas…

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Darla? –Maggie entrecerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla sobre los nudillos.

\- Nada. –La camarera continuó moviendo el trapo alrededor del cristal. –Sólo que tienes mucha facilidad para fastidiar las cosas.

\- Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien se acostó con aquella Imskian. –Dijo Maggie a la vez que la señalaba con la botella.

\- ¿Y de quién crees que fue eso culpa? –Darla dejó el vaso en la barra y la miró mientras alzaba una ceja.

Maggie cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sabía perfectamente donde iba aquella conversación y no tenía ganas de ello.

\- ¿Sabes qué Darla? –Se metió la mano en el bolsillo. –No estoy de humor para tus acusaciones. –Sacó unos cuantos billetes de un dólar y los dejó sobre la barra.

\- Creo que deberías replantearte porqué las mujeres de tu vida te dejan. –Contó los billetes y los metió en la caja. –Y por qué rechazas a las que quieren acercarse.

Maggie la miró de reojo. Definitivamente no quería escuchar nada de lo que fuese a decir. Le dio el último sorbo a la cerveza antes de ponerse la chaqueta de cuero que estaba en el taburete de al lado. Mientras tanto, Darla no le quitaba el ojo de encima y negaba despacio con la cabeza.

\- Y es porque tienes miedo Maggs. –Alzó un poco la voz para que la detective pudiese escucharla mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera, Maggie metió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora y tocó con las yemas de los dedos su teléfono. Dejó de caminar, lo sacó del bolsillo y se quedó mirando la pantalla desbloqueada. Ni una llamada, ni siquiera un mensaje. ¿Qué esperaba? Estaba claro que Alex no iba a llamarla, aunque por alguna extraña razón esperaba que lo hubiese hecho.

Respiró por la nariz, tragó saliva y se fue directa a las llamadas recientes del móvil, donde aparecía en primer lugar el nombre de Alex. Sin pensárselo dos veces pulsó la tecla de llamada y se llevó el aparato a la oreja. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos... Estaba claro que Danvers no iba a descolgar el teléfono, algo que Maggie se temía.

 _"Tienes que entenderlo, Maggie"_ , se dijo así misma, por lo que al sexto tono colgó. Devolvió el teléfono al bolsillo de su chaqueta y cerró la cremallera de este. Unos pasos más adelante estaba su moto, así que se encaminó hacia ella.

Tras un rato circulando por las calles de la ciudad llegó a su edificio. Apagó el motor, se bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco, atusándose el pelo con la mano que tenía libre.

Cuando Maggie entró a su piso dejó las llaves en la repisa que se encontraba al lado de la puerta, depósito el casco sobre la mesa junto a la cocina y se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas.

Fue a la cocina, abrió la nevera, sacó una cerveza y desenroscó el tapón, tirándolo sobre la encimera de madera. Botellín en mano, sacó el móvil de la chaqueta y, esperanzada, miró a ver si Alex le había devuelto la llamada. Nada, ni rastro de la agente.

Suspiró, se sentó en el sofá y se quedó mirando la pantalla del teléfono. Desbloqueó el móvil y volvió a marcar el número de la agente, esperando de nuevo a que alguien al otro lado de la línea respondiese.

\- Genial. –Dijo con ironía al ver que saltaba el buzón de voz. Esperó a que el mensaje terminase para hablar. –Danvers, sólo te llamaba para saber si estás bien. –Se mojó los labios. –Lo de antes fue... –Suspiró. –Llámame cuando oigas esto, por favor.

Y tras decir aquello colgó el teléfono y lo dejó a su lado, en el sofá. Dio un largo trago a la cerveza y tamborileó los dedos sobre el cristal, algo nerviosa. No pudo evitar repasar mentalmente la conversación que tuvieron.

Instintivamente se llevó las yemas de los dedos a los labios, recordando aquel beso que la había pillado completamente desprevenida. Aquel beso de su amiga. De la única persona que ahora mismo le importaba. Pero precisamente por ello había tenido que rechazarla, porque eran amigas, ¿no?

Como bien le había dicho, las relaciones con personas que acaban de descubrir su sexualidad nunca funcionan y, egoístamente, no quería arruinar su amistad con ella. No tenía ninguna intención de hacerla daño, aunque estaba completamente segura de que eso era ya algo inevitable. Sabía que Alex estaba herida y el mero hecho de pensarlo hacía que se sintiese fatal por ser la causante de ello.

Además, ¿y si en realidad lo que ocurría con Alex es que estaba confundida y en realidad no era gay? Ahí quién sufriría sería ella misma y... Se quedó pensando y negó con la cabeza. No, si una cosa tenía clara es que Danvers lo era, ella misma había sido quien le había ayudado a abrir los ojos a su nueva realidad.

Apoyó la nuca en el respaldo del sofá y se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo la cerveza. Pensó en volver a llamarla pero hacerlo tres veces en tampoco tiempo no era buena idea. Aunque tampoco había sido el decirle que estaba ahí para ella como una amiga cuando era consciente de que eso era algo que Alex no quería en esos momentos. Maggie seguía absorta en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

 _"_ _¿Será Alex?"_ , frunció el ceño. Dejó la botella sobre la mesa y se levantó del sofá. Volvieron a tocar la puerta con los nudillos de forma algo insistente.

\- ¡Ya voy! –Elevó la voz. Cuando abrió la puerta vio que al otro lado había una rubia con gafas y cara de pocos amigos. – ¿Hola?

\- ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi hermana? –Le espetó la chica.

\- ¿Perdona? –Maggie arrugó el ceño, sin entender a qué o más bien a quién se refería.

\- Mi hermana. Alex. –Kara se cruzó de brazos.

\- Oh tú eres Kara. –Dijo con cara de sorpresa. – ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

\- Tengo mis contactos. –Contestó seriamente. –Primero le ayudas a darse cuenta de quién es en realidad, reúne el valor suficiente para confesarte que le gustas y luego la rechazas.

\- Yo no… -Pero Maggie no pudo continuar porque Kara no le dejó.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es ver a tu hermana llorar de esa forma? –La señaló con el dedo. – ¿Qué te diga que olvides todo lo que te dijo acerca de que le gusten las mujeres? ¿Qué se haya sentido humillada? ¿Lo sabes?

Maggie se quedó congelada en el sitio. Era consciente de que le había hecho daño a Alex pero no sabía que había sido tanto como para que su hermana se presentase allí en mitad de la noche.

\- Ella… ¿Sabe que estás aquí? –Quiso saber Maggie.

\- La he dejado en casa durmiendo después de que no le quedasen más lágrimas por derramar.

Sawyer se mojó los labios y bajó la vista. Si antes estaba preocupada porque pudiese perder la amistad con Alex el tener allí a su hermana tan enfadada era la confirmación a sus sospechas y miedos.

\- Alex es... Es inteligente, divertida, dulce, guapa, una gran agente... Es imposible que no pueda gustarte... ¿Por qué no te gusta?

Maggie abrió la boca para responderle pero Kara hizo un gesto con la mano para frenarla.

\- No digas nada sólo... -Kara volvió a suspirar. -Sólo no la hagas más daño, ¿vale?

Y sin más la pequeña de los Danvers se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Maggie descolocada y sin saber qué hacer. Simplemente cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Subió las piernas y las abrazó. _"¿Por qué no te gusta?"_. Esas palabras le rondaban por la cabeza. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar, pero lo primero que haría mañana a primera hora sería llamar a Alex de nuevo, aunque no le contestase al teléfono.

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Ya sabéis que los comentarios son más que bien recibidos! :D**


End file.
